


Underneath The Makeup

by RestaurantNation



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Exposition, How Do I Tag, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestaurantNation/pseuds/RestaurantNation
Summary: Blackmailed into an interview, MewGulf's head makeup artist is forced to spill some secrets.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Underneath The Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment I saw on the bird app about sitting down with MG makeup artists for a chat. I would love to give credits to the comment but I can’t find it again!  
> It's a different style of fic, relating to but not centering around MG. Hope you enjoy!

3rd person POV

A phone buzzed indicating a new message. She opened the message and her blood ran cold. 

Interview: XXXX building, 3pm sharp. Tell no-one. If we are not satisfied with your answers or feel that you are holding back, you know what will happen.

Fear gripped her heart, the time had finally come. _I am so sorry boys. I love you both like family but I have no choice._

Before the interview starts, she drafts up her resignation letter. _You deserve so much more than someone who will betray your trust, but I promise you both, I will keep your biggest secret safe._

~

MewGulf POV

After an event, MewGulf and the staff were discussing the sudden unexplained resignation of their head makeup artist last week when one of the stylists run in with a horrified expression, magazine in hand.

“Front page” is all the stylist can wheeze.

Mew frowns and grabs the magazine. “We’re on the front page of Dispatch? What have we done?”

They read the title in growing horror, connecting the dots of what has happened. They frantically turn to the interview to see what exactly has been exposed, getting Bosser and Bester on the phone for damage control.

~

D.T. = Dispatch Thailand  
M.A. = Makeup Artist

D.T. : This is Dispatch Thailand, here with an exclusive behind-the-cameras peek of the rising duo MewGulf. For the first time, breaking a Non-Disclosure Agreement, a part of the staff that works closely with the pair has come forward to spill some juicy details. Thank you for taking the time to speak with us.

D.T. : Who are you to them?

M.A. : I am one of their makeup artists, working with them for all live events and interviews.

D.T. : How long have you been their makeup artist?

M.A. : For almost a year now.

D.T. : What is it like to work with the pair?

M.A. : Easy. They are incredibly sweet and humble, punctual and respectful, the kindest people I have come across in this industry. They genuinely care about others and the community.

D.T. : Ah so once again it is confirmed that they are simply angels away from the cameras too. They seem to have an inexplicable bond, to the point where fans and even MewGulf themselves say that they were fated to meet. Do you believe that?

M.A. : What I’ve seen with my own eyes supports that. Like you said, they are the same on camera and off camera, in many ways. There’s something about the two of them that just clicks, and it melts everyone’s hearts to watch how genuine they are when together.

D.T. : The same on camera and off camera in many ways…you know what that means, readers: the chemistry between the two extends beyond TharnType! Let’s go back to the concept of being fated to meet. That’s very strong language, even for two coworkers who have become best friends. Would you say then that they were fated to be something deeper?

M.A. : I'm not sure if something deeper exists. Their relationship is something special, it looks like the most natural and easy thing in the world. No label can really define it, they’re just…MewGulf.

D.T. : In interviews, MewGulf are asked time and time again, what are you to each other and how strong their relationship is. There are definitely times that their skinship makes us wonder if they are only “senior/junior who love each other” as they call themselves. Would you be comfortable with all this intimacy with your close senior or junior, sitting on your senior’s lap or rubbing your junior’s belly?

M.A. : I don’t believe I would ever be comfortable doing something like this except with a partner. But I also haven’t had a bond like I’ve seen with the two of them so it’s hard to know.

D.T. : Only with a partner, I see. I’m sure as a makeup artist you’ve seen many surprising things, shocking things. What is the most surprising thing you’ve seen with MewGulf?

M.A. : Like it was mentioned before, it’s their bond. It seems like they’ve known each other their whole life but it’s only been just over a year since they met.

D.T. : Let me rephrase that, are there any scandalous marks you have had to cover up in this job?

M.A. : There have been a few…mostly bruises, scratches, hickeys, bruised lips, and some finger marks here or there. 

D.T. : Do these apply to MewGulf at all?

M.A. : Some of that has applied to them.

D.T. : And? Don’t keep our readers in suspense here!

M.A. : Many bruises and scratches which I guess comes with being active all the time, but not many in places where we didn't cover with clothes. There have been numerous hickeys I’ve had to cover up on the both of them; some light, but some deep, blueish-purple, and more difficult to cover up. Gulf has had bruised lips a few times as well.

D.T. : Numerous hickeys and bruised lips?! When was the first time you saw one? And on whom?

M.A. : The first time I saw marks was the day after Mew’s birthday, we had a temple visit that morning. Gulf had a few hickeys around his collarbone.

D.T. : Hickeys that early on… Which events did you see the most troublesome marks?

M.A. : There were a few times that stick out in my mind. While getting ready for the second Jenim live, there was one hickey above Gulf’s shirt line that couldn’t properly be covered no matter how much foundation was applied so the stylist agreed it would be best to wrap the jacket around his neck.

D.T. : That had to have been pretty deep then. Have there been more occurrences of this nature?

M.A. : Other troublesome times were for more professional settings, they both had matching hickeys when they were doing the filming for the furniture store advertisements, and for their UNICEF performance. Luckily, those ones were easier to cover.

D.T. : Now that’s interesting. That was very recently, was it not? How would you say these hickeys looked?

M.A. : They looked pretty fresh, a day old, sometimes less than a day.

D.T.: Fresh, matching hickeys on both of the boys….MewGulf themselves have said they “spend most of their time together” and neither have a significant other. Has there been any indication that they have been the ones giving each other the hickeys?

M.A. : I can’t confirm anything of that nature, but I overheard them speaking before one of their more recent lives when I was a few minutes early… I couldn’t make out who was who, but I heard “are you feeling better this morning?”, “went a little rough on you”, and “can’t cover this up”.

D.T. : That sounds awfully suggestive. It could be interpreted that something had happened between the two of them the night before. Don’t you agree?

M.A. : That’s one way that it could be interpreted. They both have also undergone rigorous dance training recently and a few minor injuries happened.

D.T. : Aw that theory is a little less exciting. Well that’s a wrap! We certainly know more about MewGulf than we did an hour ago. Dear readers, draw your own conclusions from the details given here today. I know we certainly will! Stay tuned for our next edition with Mii2!

~

3rd Person POV

Finally, it was over. They turned off the recorder and sneered at her. That was the most stressful hour of her life. Every question asked was accompanied by a pointed look reminding her to give a good enough answer, like she could ever forget. 

“Thank you for your service, Miss A. All incriminating ‘evidence’ will be deleted, and your family will remain unharmed.”

Big breath of relief. She managed to both save her family from a world of hurt and keep their biggest secret safe. Despite this, it didn’t make her feel that much better about what she had to do. It’s a terrible thing to be outed. Especially when their success is building, and careers are really starting to pick up. 

She hopes that the boys can find it in them to forgive her one day because she knows forgiveness will never come from herself. Though she doubts that is possible because all they will see is that she sold them out with all that she knew.

~

She cries herself to sleep the night that the issue was released, burning the copy that she was sent. The way they twisted her words and made her seem like an eager participant broke her heart.

They’ll never see her internal battle, the hesitation, how unwilling she was to give the information that she did. They’ll never know that there was something she found out but successfully held back. 

Now that Dispatch thinks they got everything out of her, she is safe to take that last secret to the grave with the remaining shreds of her loyalty. 

As she watches the magazine burn, those words that are curling from the heat of the flames will forever be seared in her mind...

UNDERNEATH THE MAKEUP: STAFF OF POWER DUO MEWGULF REVEALS ALL

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request to make a full MewGulf POV of this and if there's some more interest I might give it a shot so please let me know. :)


End file.
